


Shower Pals

by CrispyDen



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gay Feelings, Im tired, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NSFW, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyDen/pseuds/CrispyDen
Summary: Caboose and Tucker see each other's faces for the first time and Caboose is completely oblivious to what intimacy is.





	Shower Pals

**Author's Note:**

> im tired and gay feelings have swamped me its 2am

It was my first day in Blood Gulch and so far, the base and team weren’t as I expected! I mean, I thought that after I got out of bootcamp, people would stop treating me like I was dumb. Church was really mean because I always asked questions. Tucker at least tried to work with me into understanding what was going on. Although, it all got  _ really _ interesting when it was time to hit the showers and get to bed. Church was a higher rank, so he got to shower first. Next, it was me and Tucker. I was really curious of what Tucker looked like under his helmet. I wondered if he was even human! Church didn’t seem like it, he was more like an angry ghost it seemed. 

Tucker and I were in our barrack, and I removed my helmet. My, was I sweaty! I ruffled up my wet curly hair then set my helmet by my bed. I felt like someone was watching.. but yeah, it was Tucker. He had his helmet off too. His hair was black and shaved short, and I didn’t expect him to have green eyes. Why was he staring at me? Didn’t make sense. Oh well! After unclipping my chest plate, I set it on the floor at the foot of the bed. I felt like I smelled like a sweaty fish who wallowed in a trash heap. The shirt I was wearing was drenched! So nasty, man. Next came my arm pieces then hips and finally my legs. I felt so much better now that I was out of that heavy armor. I grabbed up my shower caddy, a towel and walked to the shower in my sweat soaked shirt, boxers and socks. Once in the locker room, I took off my socks. I heard the door close, so Tucker had already gone into the showers. Nothing said a nice “end of the day” like a cold shower. 

I felt a lot better after I took off that skanky shirt and my boxers. I walked into the shower with my caddy. Tucker was already in there, shampooing his hair. Turning on the water, I let the cold water run over my skin. Dear Lord, it felt like the best thing I had ever experienced. I sat down on the small stool in the shower room because my feet were aching badly. Squeezing some shampoo into my hands, I lathered up my hair. A smile on my face, I washed out the suds then conditioned it. I reached for my body wash but, it wasn’t in my caddy! Huh, must have dropped it or something. Looking over to Tucker then pursed my lips. 

“Heeeey, Tucker?” I drew out the greeting as I looked at him. “Can I borrow your body wash? I dropped mine.” 

Tucker looked over his shoulder at me then walked across the shower room to me before moving onto his knees behind me. He didn’t say anything just squeezed some of the blue body wash into his palm before moving his hand under my arms and rubbed at my chest. It didn’t feel weird it was just that he was being so quiet. 

“Tucker? Did I do something today that made you upset?” I asked. He bit down on my neck, his hand traveling to my waist. I just asked him for the body wash, not to bathe me! His teeth on my neck made me jump. Why was he biting me?! I was  _ SO  _ confused! A small sound came from my throat when his hand stroked at my.. my downstairs. It felt strange but, he was just being a good friend and helping me wash up, right? I started to feel hot, my lower area was getting stiff. I never felt like this before! Whatever Tucker was doing, I kinda liked it. Tucker moved me so my back was against the shower wall and I was sitting on the floor. The cold tiles in combination with the water really made me shiver. My hair was clinging to my forehead and his lips trailed down my neck. My body was reacting on it’s own and my head was swimming in this odd feeling. I never felt this intense of a heat. Pain struck me when Tucker’s fingers pressed into my butt. The body wash made his fingers slippery. I grabbed onto Tucker’s shoulders, it really hurt as his fingers twisted and moved in me. I didn’t know what he was doing with my butt.. but I liked it. My teammate pushed his digits in further, pressing against “a button” inside me. It made my back arch and a gasp choke out of my mouth. Tucker tugged at my hips, rubbing his member against my butt. Was he gonna put that in my butt? But, that’s not where that goes! 

“T-Tucker what are… you doing?” I asked softly. Tucker looked to me, water dripping from his face. “You really don’t know?” he finally said.

I shook my head, of course I didn’t! My teammate smiled softly at me, “I was gonna make you feel good. I like you Michael and I wanted to show you. Have you never had sex?” 

What? This is what sex is? I thought sex was between a dude and a lady. But, Tucker was showing me that I was wrong. That pain returned when Tucker began to push into my body. I strained as he moved in deeper. My voice echoed in the tiled room, his nails digging into my hips. Tucker wasn’t going easy with me, pulling me into his thrusts with all his strength. It was very painful! I swear I could see blood running with the water down the drain. But, I didn’t wanna tell Tucker about the pain. He looked so happy, like there were hearts in his eyes. Tucker pushed my knees up near my head, using his body weight to thrust harder and even deeper. The pain was starting to go away and was replaced with intense ecstasy. Water was making its way inside me with each of Tucker’s thrusts. It felt amazing now! A heat was pooling in my stomach. I put a hand over my stomach, I felt Tucker’s member inside me and even feeling it in my belly. How much longer was he gonna keep going? I wanted more of him now! Tucker leaned down, pressing his lips against mine. I couldn’t take it! This pressure was getting too much to put up with! Finally, my body went into spasms. Tucker was in all the way, our body flush together. I felt his hips jerk, a heat filled my stomach to the brim. I don’t know what got into Tucker but I loved it. He smiled as he kissed my forehead.

“I’ll help you get cleaned up again, Caboose.” he said softly. The way he spoke really did make me feel special. Maybe, Tucker could make me happy for once in my life. 


End file.
